<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Слёзы капают by Wolfi (Humming_wolf)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27914494">Слёзы капают</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humming_wolf/pseuds/Wolfi'>Wolfi (Humming_wolf)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:21:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27914494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humming_wolf/pseuds/Wolfi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>«Герои как мы, а мы как герои».</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Слёзы капают</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Бета: <strong>Estimada</strong></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Писал ли кто-то о том, как страшно было Джульетте в пустоте склепа?<br/>
Как беззвучные слезы стекали по нежному лицу.<br/>
Как потерянно и пусто, когда ты всё упустила? Свое маленькое робкое счастье девочки, которая во тьме Вероны впервые увидела что-то настоящее.<br/>
Чего ей так хотелось.<br/>
Не похоти навязанного мужа, не рожать, в ужасе, не понимая, что происходит, не взаимовыгодного сотрудничества семейств, не тяжёлой плиты пятнадцатого века, которая раздавит в тебе всё человеческое, неизвестно из каких времён пришедшее. А смеющихся глаз нагловатого и мечтательного юноши.<br/>
Что возьмёт тебя за руку, что расскажет о своих грёзах, которые здесь, в этом веке, доступны лишь художникам и поэтам.<br/>
Что сделает Верону сказкой наяву, той сказкой, где все счастливы и свободны.<br/>
Таких сказок не знает даже нянька, даже купцы, побывавшие в заморских странах.<br/>
Что увидит тебя тобой в твоих глазах.<br/>
Как страшно оттого, что ты же и не знаешь, что делать с такой огромной болью. Ведь никто-никто не рассказывает никогда, что она бывает такая — гораздо больше тебя.<br/>
А мечтательный юноша никогда-никогда уже не проснется.<br/>
Кинжал острый и равнодушный, ему всё равно.<br/>
Писал ли кто-нибудь о тихом, безмолвном выборе из двух болей: выйти из склепа или остаться в нём?<br/>
О том, каково терять всё, когда ты уже один раз всё потеряла?<br/>
Где между строк песен о вечной великой любви, между постмодернистских издёвок, между счастливых концов перекроенной трагедии маленькая потерянная девочка с мокрым лицом, комкающая подол платья и сжимающая свою жизнь и смерть?<br/>
Она одна во всём мире. Нет ни осознания великой драмы, ни катарсиса, ни знания того, как всё будет после.<br/>
Никто не встанет живым и не пойдет кланяться в финале, не включат свет, аплодисменты не зазвучат.<br/>
И у буфета никто не обсудит как славно и натурально умерла сегодня Джульетта.<br/>
Склеп холодный, чадят факелы по углам.<br/>
Платье намокает.<br/>
Слёзы капают.</p><p>До какого века ей плакать одной?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>